Unknown Lovers
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the oldest vampire alive, and he has a vision he wants to put in to fruition. But first, he falls in love for the tenth time in his long life, and with the same girl. How will she react this time, when he tells her the truth? And will she help him with his goal?
1. Chapter 1

He felt the power surging through him. It made his fingers tingle, his eyes sharpen, his strength multiply. He smirked, not knowing where this power was coming from, but he sure did like it. He laughed a maniacal sort of chortle that could have raised the hairs of the bravest person alive. What changed him this day has never been recovered, it wasn't even known to him. Little did he know, he would be living forever, or that he'd have to survive by drinking blood. He would become the father of all that he was. The oldest of what he was. He needed followers, someone to help him with a goal he had been pushing around…but who?

Xxx

"Teme!" Naruto was hollering again. Sasuke sighed unenthused. He was searching for his next victim. He needed something to sustain him for the long trip home. Slowly, Sasuke turned his onyx gaze onto the blonde.

"What, Dobe?" his voice was pitched low and demanding. A steady glare was leveled off at the boy, although, he didn't seem to notice for he had a giant smile on his face. He was walking toward Sasuke and he was gaining on him fast.

"Kiba says he found something. Cute too," Naruto added with a smirk at Sasuke. Sasuke's emotions never changed, but he followed Naruto after watching him for the longest time. He started to mumble.

"You know I don't like the cute ones," he growled, "they don't taste near as good as the fat ones."

"Yeah, but, Kiba says he thinks you'll like this one. She's got really pretty eyes," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and allowed Naruto to lead him to the "cute" prey they were about to devour, "Kiba says you can have it. We can go off and find our own."

"But I want a fat one," Sasuke protested, his eyebrows turning downwards in discontent. Naruto eyed him condescendingly and Sasuke held his own, nearly peering to his soul with his onyx gaze. Naruto growled seemingly unfazed by the weight of Sasuke's gaze.

"Fine, I'll take the cute one," Sasuke mumbled. See Naruto was his best friend, even from the time he became the first vampire in history. That was the person that he decided to make his right hand man. All the others came and went whenever they wanted to, "where is this 'cute one'?"

"Right up ahead. Looks like it's heading home, good time for you to attack," Naruto chuckled in spite of what he had said. He knew Sasuke didn't like to attack in the open, much less in public. They reached the square and there were _so _many people. Sasuke was already getting irritated. He didn't like densely populated areas, or people in general, "right there. The one with the pink hair."

…pink hair? Who has pink hair? Sasuke followed Naruto's pointing finger to a young girl with semi-long pink hair, held back with a headband. She had a small smile on her lips, the happiness reached all the way to her emerald eyes. She was looking at flowers and having a small conversation with the blonde girl standing in the doorway of the little shop. There was a tightness in his chest. What was this? Where was this coming from? He heard Naruto snickering beside him. Sasuke's head whipped around a glare leveled right his friend.

"You knew," he hissed. Naruto snorted, bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke growled his canines growing out of his irritation. Naruto stopped laughing and stared at him again and Sasuke's growl heightened. He stalked off to the girl, knowing what he must do, but not wanting to do it.

"Hey," he slinked to her side. Both girls stared slack jawed at him. Sasuke knew he was handsome in the eyes of women…and gay men…beside the point! Sasuke knew he was handsome in the eyes of others, and he was confident in it also. His prey was stuttering and the other…well…seemed like he lost her when he approached, "you, my dear, are beautiful and I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"I've never seen you around here before," her voice was soft, her eyes downcast. Sasuke smirked, only slightly. _I promise I won't kill you._ So she's observant. Sasuke supposed she was one of those people who knew everyone in the village. Sasuke shook his head.

"Very observant," he felt his vision shift, the ace in the hole. She smiled up at him, obviously recovered from his appearance, "come with me," he whisked her away and she followed voluntarily. Of course she would, he put her under a trance. He had to mark her and quick before any other vampire found out about her. See this is how this works, if a vampire found their SoulMate, and other vampires found out, or sensed it, they go on the hunt. First come first serve sort of thing. Although, even if they are killed, the humans get reincarnated, so the vampire would have to wait until they meet said human again. Sasuke figured this out. He had, roughly, eight "children". Humans he had changed at the beginning of his vampire life. Some of the people he changed, changed other people and so on and so forth. Some of them don't like the way Sasuke and his followers live and choose to make his life a living hell.

Sasuke shook off the first few times that his SoulMate had been killed because he wasn't fast enough to change her. He didn't want to change her, didn't want her to feel the emptiness, the loneliness of living forever. But every twenty years or so, he'd be drawn to a certain village and there he'd find his SoulMate once again, only to watch her be murdered by the vampires that hated Sasuke. His loneliness increased every time said fact happened. Sasuke sighed, moving to find Naruto and Kiba. He could smell them, they were close.

"Excuse me," the woman said softly from his flank. Sasuke turned his onyx gaze onto her emerald ones. Her cheeks highlighted pink, and she downcast her eyes from him, but kept on with her sentence, "I don't even know your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha. What is _your_ name, Love?" Sasuke put on the charm. He knew she'd remember this later, so he wanted to make it as real as possible.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said softly, playing with her fingers. Sasuke held back his smirk; he had to keep his emotions in check. If he showed affection to this girl, she'd surely be killed within the week.

"Hn," was all he said and he turned his gaze back to the front. He noticed Naruto's blonde hair and Kiba's splash of brown hair. Naruto noticed him before Kiba did.

"Teme!" he yelled, completely disregarding Sakura. She seemed dazed, not even paying attention to the scene unfolding before her. Sasuke refrained from flinching at his extremely loud tone. He shot a glare at the boy.

"Dobe, shut up," Sasuke growled, growing exhausted with his loudness. Naruto looked straight at Sakura, then back to Sasuke with a knowledgeable smirk upon his features. Sasuke gave him the 'do _not _talk' look. Naruto shrugged and introduced himself lightly to the shy girl.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto put on his giant smile again. Sasuke could literally see Sakura relaxing in front of him. Naruto had that power to him, the power to make anyone comfortable around him. It was especially strong when he was human and only multiplied in strength after he changed.

"Hello," Kiba greeted politely. He too had a smile on his face. They were both good at showing their emotions, whereas Sasuke just…didn't. Sakura returned their smiles with a dazzling one of her own. It lit up her eyes like the sun had been masked in green.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she said lightly, the smile still present. He could fall into the depths of that smile and never return out of it. The tightening in his chest was back, it was annoying and he didn't know how he lived with this for twenty years before he was changed.

"Have you found anything? I'd like to head home," Sasuke spoke up next. Sakura was watching him like she had actually forgotten that he was there. Naruto thought for a minute, Sasuke knew he was testing himself, but Sakura was non-the-wiser. Naruto nodded, but Kiba shook his head.

"I need a couple more minutes. Head out a while I'll catch up," Kiba ran into the crowd. Sasuke shook his head. Kiba knew Sasuke didn't like leaving without everyone present but he had run off before Sasuke could convince him otherwise. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go," he waved the two of them forward. Both Naruto and Sakura followed behind him. He heard Sakura mumble something to Naruto.

"Is he always like this?" she asked in a small voice. He kept his answer to himself, acting as if he hadn't heard what she said; he wanted to hear Naruto's answer to her question. Naruto was silent for a while before he actually answered.

"Yeah, mostly. Once he gets comfy with you it won't be so bad," Sasuke could just barely see Naruto's shrug in his peripheral vision. Now it was Sakura's turn to be silent, Sasuke supposed she was sinking in the new information Naruto gave her.

"Comfortable with me?" she finally asked. Well shit, she wasn't under the spell anymore. He should have known, this happened once before, one of her reincarnations broke out of the trance and he had the hardest time with her until she was murdered by one of his rivals.

"Yeah, he really likes you, you know," Naruto covered quickly, "he may have just met you but he really likes you."

'Nice save, you idiot,' Sasuke thought to himself, subtly shaking his head. He heard Sakura take in a sigh. Her sneakers crunching in the dirt. They just passed through the entrance of the village.

"Where are we going?" she slowed up. Sasuke had no choice. His vision changed again and he looked Sakura right in the eyes, within a minute, she was passed out cold. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and that is when he decided to carry her the rest of the way.

"I thought you didn't _care _to do that," Naruto quoted Sasuke, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It had been years since he'd said that. Sasuke leveled a glare at Naruto and sighed out an explanation.

"I had to," Sasuke said lightly, he had to pitch his voice low; he didn't want Sakura to wake up, since she could break out from his trance. Naruto's eyebrows turned down in confusion and maybe a little bit of annoyance. Sasuke's pace sped up; he had to get home before she woke up. Naruto spoke his question, even though Sasuke already had an idea of what he was going to ask.

"Why don't you just tell her? I mean, you're going to mark her anyways," Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's side. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at the blonde boy. He shifted Sakura into a more comfortable position and took off without answering Naruto's question, "wh—hey!"

"Keep up, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled behind him. He kept his movements graceful and smooth, so not to jostle Sakura and wake her up.

Xxx

"Sasuke," it was Kakashi, why was he at Sasuke's house? Sasuke greeted him like he had seen him only yesterday, but in all honesty it was nearly a millennium since he had seen Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Sasuke's monotone voice rose not even enough for a human to hear, but Kakashi was a vampire, so it meant that he could hear Sasuke, no matter how low he pitched his voice.

"Got another prey? I thought you liked the fat ones," Kakashi's tone was only joking, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood for it. Seconds later, Naruto came crashing through the bushes, his breathing ragged. He approached the two of them.

"Teme, you know I can't run as fast as you," he growled, his cool blue eyes taking on a reddish tint. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Hn," Sasuke returned his attention to Kakashi standing in the doorway, "what are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke, there's a war forming between our two sides," Kakashi seemed reluctant to tell Sasuke. Sasuke supposed it was like pulling teeth to get him to come here in the first place. Sasuke sighed.

"Again? Are you sure this isn't a scam again," Sasuke refused to believe this warning. Sure Kakashi was reliable but the last time Kakashi told Sasuke about the war, it never happened. Sasuke had people stationed all over the world. They would call or send information every week or so, and they reported that the war never happened. Sasuke sighed when Kakashi nodded his head slowly.

"This was a reliable source," his shoulders rose and fell, "Sasuke, you must tread lightly. I see you've found her, again," Sasuke knew what Kakashi was talking about. Kakashi was there when he first lost his SoulMate.

"I did," Sasuke said softly, "and I have to move fast."

"Of course," he stepped aside from the door and let Sasuke hurry in, Naruto close on his heels.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto called after him. Sasuke was moving purposefully throughout the house. He skipped up the stairs, smoothly, and ran to the first open room he had. See he had a huge house in the forest, to accommodate all the vampires that visit him from time to time. Not a minute after he placed her on the bed, she woke up.

"Wh—what happened?" her voice was laced heavily with sleep; she sat up partially on her elbows. Sasuke was standing over her, all brooding and silent, the way he normally does. Slowly she tilted her head upwards, looking him in the eyes, quietly she asks, "have you kidnapped me?"

"Something of that nature, yes," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Before she could freak out, he cut in with the important news he _had _to tell her before anything happened between them, "Sakura," he said, cutting her scream off, "Sakura, I'm a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

Her reaction was the utter opposite of what he had suspected. He expected screaming, freaking out and maybe even an anxiety attack, but what he got was a completely smug grin, and she said something that he hadn't expected as well.

"I knew I felt like I knew you," she said her grin still on her face. Sasuke did a double take, and even took a step back. Her statement had taken him off guard and even off balance. Sasuke blinked at her for a while, indicating that he wanted an explanation on what she had said, "When you greeted me this afternoon, my heart squeezed and I felt as if I knew you. Once you said you were a vampire, I got flashes of when I knew you in past lives."

"That seriously happened?" Sasuke asked softly, leaning forward. Even he couldn't hide his confusion and wonderment at this situation. Sakura was all serious now; maybe even a little bewildered at Sasuke's confusion.

"This doesn't happen often?" Sakura whispered her emerald eyes wide with astonishment. Before Sasuke could say a thing, Naruto made his presence known in the doorway.

"HEY BITCHES," Naruto screamed, at the top of his lungs, strutting in like he owned the room. Sasuke glared at the blonde, but Sakura bristled.

"Naruto," she growled, standing up, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, her hands were shaking slightly and slowly, very slowly, she crept upon the blonde boy. He was smiling wide, so he must not have seen Sakura approaching. She drew back her arm and punched him, hard, in the shoulder. Of course he didn't move, he's a vampire, ten times as strong as a human is, but he did stop smiling and looked down at Sakura.

"What was that for?" he demanded of her, pathetically. He pretended to be hurt. Sakura was silent, and she cradled her hand to her chest, she was still glaring daggers at him, though.

"Don't talk like that in front of me," she growled, tears in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke began to get worried; he could just feel her pain. It was emanating in the knuckles of the right hand that she punched Naruto with. Sasuke didn't think Naruto was that solid.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto spoke the exact same question Sasuke was about to ask. That damn Dobe, beating him to the questions each time. Sakura seemed reluctant to answer him; she turned away from the both of them. Sasuke stepped into her line of vision, staring down at her with his onyx eyes; he broke her with his stare.

"Why is Naruto so…solid?" she whispered, as if she didn't know Naruto could hear her just as well if she were talking in a normal voice. Sasuke sighed; it was much harder to say the second time.

"He's a vampire too," he said in all seriousness. Sakura stared up at him, as if processing what he had just said; annoyance swam across her eyes and then overtook her entire being. Sasuke began to take a step back when she grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and yelled.

"That would have been nice to know _before_ I punched him!" she hollered at Sasuke. This version of his SoulMate was so different than the others that were her. She was accepting, where all—and yes he meant _all_—of the others were quick to jump to conclusions and brand him as a killer. Well, actually…he was a killer. He especially liked the fat ones…yum…the fat ones. Which reminded him, he never got his snack before he hit the road for home. Dobe…

"I…I-I'm sorry?" Sasuke's apology ended like a question. Sasuke really didn't know what to say to that. Sakura growled at him, but let go of his shirt. She cradled her hand to her chest once again, "let me see it," Sasuke held out his hand to her. Cautiously she placed her hand in his and Sasuke scrutinized the structure of it, "it doesn't look broken, but you shouldn't use it for a while."

"Are you a doctor," Sakura demanded harshly of Sasuke. Sasuke backed up a step, why was she mad at him, too? Sasuke blinked at Sakura, utterly taken aback by Sakura's mood.

"Well, no, but, I have enhanced sight, so I can see the way the bone is supposed to be. I can't see if you have a fraction or something like that, I can just tell if it's broken or not," Sasuke wanted to disband this feud between them. He didn't mean to make Sakura upset.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," before she even finished her sentence, Sasuke was already shaking his head. He didn't smile or whatnot, but he did reassure her.

"It's not your fault. Dobe did provoke you," Sasuke blamed it all on Naruto, he did this on purpose. He wanted to see Naruto yell. He thought this was an interesting sight to see.

"I didn't do jack shit!" Naruto yelled his eyes brows turned down in discontent. He was glaring at Sasuke, growling at him. Sasuke gave him that 'oh well,' shrug of his shoulders. Naruto roared, "YOU CAN GO SUCK MY BALLS."

"Naruto," Sakura growled again. Sasuke felt obliged to warn her this time.

"Watch out, Sakura. He's a vampire. He's solid and it will hurt your hand again," Sasuke was completely serious, but for some reason, Naruto thought it was hilarious and Sakura looked like she was trying to blow up his head with her mind.

"I'm going back to sleep," she crawled into the bed and covered herself entirely with the blankets.

"Bu—but I have things I need to tell you," Sasuke tried to coax her out from under the covers, but to no avail, she wasn't coming out anytime soon. Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto who was still fuming from Sasuke's accusation, but having a hard time hiding his amusement at Sasuke's not-so joke.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Sasuke and Naruto have this…how you say…code for what they eat. There are two types of vampires, the type like Sasuke and Naruto who prey on humans and the vampires that prey on animals. Now don't get Sasuke wrong, he has tried the 'vegan' diet, but it wasn't as satisfying as human blood. But Sasuke and Naruto were uncomfortable in saying, 'let's go kill someone!' so they coded their words. It makes them seem as if they are two regular dudes heading out to get something to eat. At Sasuke's inquiry, Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, already running from the room. Sasuke shook his head, took one more look at the 'sleeping' Sakura and then left for downstairs.

"Kakashi, can you watch the house while Naruto and I are out?" Sasuke asked of the older-looking vampire. Kakashi didn't say a word, just nodded solemnly, "thank you."

As Sasuke was opening the door, Kiba was walking in, "Kiba, what took you so long?" Sasuke had started to get worried. Kiba smirked at Sasuke, one that was confident and maybe a little sadistic.

"I had to look for the right prey," he snorted in spite of himself, brushing passed Sasuke, into the house. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew Kiba was picky.

"Say, Sakura is upstairs sleeping, mind if you help Kakashi watch the house while Naruto and I go out to eat?" Sasuke inquired of the brown haired boy. Subtly he nodded his head and disappeared into the house. Sasuke shook his head and lead Naruto out of the house and to the nearest village.

Xxx

"Find me a fat one and I'll find you a cute one, deal?" Sasuke took up the ready position and Naruto followed suit.

"Deal," his voice was husky and low. This was how Naruto got when he was hungry. See Naruto can get the fat ones better than Sasuke can and Sasuke…god help him…can get the cutes ones.

"On your marks," they treat this as a race, "get set," they're tied right now, on who has won the most, "go!" Sasuke doesn't intend on losing this time. Sasuke's fangs grew and his eyesight blurred. All he could see was the blood running through each of the humans he encountered. Ugly, skinny, not fat enough, cute! Using his speed, he stopped before the girl; put her in the trance he put Sakura in, picked her up and ran for the forest line. The smell of Naruto was faint, indicating that he wasn't back yet. Yes!

When Naruto met him at the forest line, he was huffing and puffing with a fat girl dragging behind him, "Dobe. You're cruel."

Naruto smirked deviously at Sasuke, "she was heavy," he shrugged indifferently. Sasuke shook his head, "you get what I ordered?"

"And I kept her in pristine condition," Sasuke reported pointing to the dazed woman behind him. She was swaying back and forth and back and forth. Naruto and Sasuke slapped hands and moved to their respectable prey.

Xxx

Sasuke let the blood run down from the corner of his mouth. He had drained the girl dry and was waiting for Naruto to finish. He liked to take his time with his prey, well, so did Sasuke, but he needed to get back to Sakura. He liked this reincarnation of his SoulMate.

"Dobe," Sasuke called his attention, Naruto stopped in the middle of his 'custom.'

"What?" he had blood coming from the corner of his mouth too. It dripped into his lap and Sasuke couldn't help but watch it drip slowly.

"We need to go soon. Hurry up," Sasuke directed, softly, his hands on his hips. Naruto grunted and went back to business. Within a couple seconds, he was standing back up and wiping the excess blood off of his mouth.

"You owe me," he grunted approaching Sasuke's side. Sasuke followed suit and wiped his mouth on his arm. Sasuke accepted that fact and started for home. Sasuke took the lead, their feet crunching along the grass. But it was soft enough that a nearby human couldn't hear it. Sasuke ran through a cloud of…well…animals? But why would there be a concentrated stench of different species of animals? From bunnies to wolves. They'd never be in the same area at once, Sasuke was getting antsy.

"Teme, you smell that?" Naruto lowered his voice and darted to Sasuke's side. His face was serious and he was watching Sasuke with a new found intensity that Sasuke had never seen before.

"I do," Sasuke answered, seriously. He kept his eyes straight ahead. He dodged the trees like a pro, and he heard Naruto following his every move. What if Sakura was in trouble? Sasuke sped up his steps, flashing here and there and almost home. Naruto called after him.

"Teme, slow down, I can't run as fast as you," Naruto was trying to keep his voice low, but high enough for Sasuke to hear him. Sasuke sighed, but didn't slow up. He _had _to get to Sakura, the worry was coursing through him and he couldn't breathe very well with this cloud hanging over his head.

"There's the clearing, let's go," Sasuke muttered, he knew Naruto heard him, for Sasuke heard Naruto's feet speed up behind him. Sasuke broke through to the clearing first, then Naruto second. The house looked fine and he didn't smell that concentrated animal smell anymore. Sasuke's entire being froze up, he knew what was happening. They were being surveillanced; their enemies were in the bushes. Sasuke whirled around, following his nose to the culprits.

"Ehh…Teme? Where are you going?" Naruto followed timidly after him. Sasuke didn't answer him, he needed to stay silent. This was pissing him off. After all, HE FUCKING CREATED THEM. They should be grateful to him for giving them eternal life. There, he found them…him? Their side only sent one, heh, rookie move.

Someone ran off into the forest, crap, he had been seen. Sasuke ran after him, leaving Naruto in his wake. Not even a second later he caught up to the little vegan. Sasuke grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Why the hell were you at my house?" he demanded of the young boy. He reeked of animals, Sasuke could hardly stand it. The boy only smiled sadistically, his fangs showing. Sasuke growled and shook him threateningly. The boy didn't even look scared of him. Sasuke's eyes blurred, and all he saw was red. This wasn't a special vampire power or some shit like that, Sasuke was just pissed off, seriously pissed off. He drove the boy into a tree. Now a normal human would have bounced off of it, or made some sort of pain face. Oh, but they were vampires, instead of the tree supporting him or digging painfully into his back, it splintered, and cracked. The boy's face never contorted out of that sadistic grin. He uttered his first words to Sasuke.

"War…we will start a war. You will be ended. We will win," his voice was deep and confident. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. He broke the guy's neck, ultimately ending his life. See, vampires can die one of two ways, stake to the heart or a broken neck. Sasuke didn't have a stake. The boy's lifeless body slumped to the ground and he began to disintegrate in front of him.

"Hn," he had to settle down before he entered his house. He didn't want to have his angry emotions rub off on Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi and dear god not Sakura. He meandered from the forest, back to his home where Naruto was still waiting for him in the clearing.

"Teme, what was that all about?" Naruto waited until Sasuke walked passed him to follow. Sasuke was still in no mood to talk.

"Hn," was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke continued for the house, swinging the door open. Kakashi greeted him around the corner; he looked as if he had been raiding Sasuke's fridge. Sasuke blinked at the silver haired man, his single onyx eye staring back at Sasuke.

"You're back," yep, theory proven, he sounded as if he had something jammed in his mouth, the mouth that NO ONE had ever seen. Insert silly Kakashi pictures here. And yes, if you were wondering, vampires can eat regular food; actually they get cravings for human food frequently. That's why Sasuke had the fridge stocked, well, _had _is the key word here. Kiba liked to eat also, so now Sasuke probably had to run to the village to get more sustenance for the…one, two, three, four, five—five of them, and plus get a little extra in case he were to get any visitors. Sasuke had to refrain from face palming.

"Hn," Sasuke brushed passed Kakashi. He had to examine their food supply. If it could wait until morning, he'd do it then. After having a full meal, Sasuke was exhausted. But when he flounced into the kitchen, he was met face to face—more like he noticed Sakura at the counter that's across the room, but it's basically the same thing as face to face—anyways, he was met face to face with Sakura. His chest tightened again.

She seemed happier now, for she smiled wide at him. Sasuke didn't show how happy he was to see her, but he did forget his later mission for the fridge and walked straight to her and quickly he might add. Her smile stayed put, which only made his chest tighten even more. See vampire's hearts don't beat, so when they meet their SoulMate their chests tighten in the lack of a heart skipping.

"Sakura," he said with real emotion, staring intensely down at her. Her face, if noticed by a human, hadn't changed except for her eyes widening, but this was a vampire they were talking about, so he saw the slight color change in her beautiful cheeks. He also heard her heart speed up and felt that her body temperature had changed a degree or so. Was Sasuke doing this to her? He knew he was handsome but he didn't think he was _that _handsome. Before he could speak, someone cut him off.

"Yes you are," it was female, great, a visitor, which means he'd _have _to go to the village to get more food. Sakura adverted her eyes from Sasuke and went back to eating her food. Sasuke hadn't noticed her eating before. Sasuke sighed, accepting the loss of intimacy with Sakura, he turned around. It was…Temari?

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He hadn't seen Temari in years…centuries…a millennium? He didn't even know, he just knew it had been a long while.

"I came for a visit," she put her hands on her hips, leaning her weight on her right leg; "I can't come for a visit?"

"What I meant was—"

"I know what you meant," Temari laughed, and then Sasuke remembered, Temari said something before all of this was said.

"What did you mean by 'yes you ar—'…oh. Mind reader," Sasuke bonked himself on the head. Temari smirked deviously, and watched Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke growled but shrugged it off, "I have to go to the village for food, Dobe?!"

"Yes?" Naruto poked his head in the doorway, his blue eyes attentive and watchful. Sasuke looked from Temari to Naruto.

"You coming to the village with me? Kakashi raided the fridge and we have to get more food," Sasuke offered. He heard Sakura get up behind him and felt her touch his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, but never walked into his field of vision. Sasuke turned to her, and his eyes held so much emotion, just to let her know that he wasn't glaring at her, he just wasn't good at showing his emotions.

"Yes?" he answered, completely tuning out Naruto; he didn't say a word either way. Sasuke supposed he was watching the scene playing out.

"C-could I come with you?" Sakura asked shyly. Sasuke's chest squeezed at the sight of Sakura. How could he tell her no?

"You…you can't," Sasuke whispered, looking away from her. She stared up at him, her eyes hurt. Sasuke couldn't look at her.

"Why?" she demanded softly of him, moving ever closer. The smell of her wafted over him and he took a deep breath of it.

"It's dangerous for you," his knees shook, her gaze was impenetrable. She blinked once.

"Dangerous?" she asked, clutching her hands before her chest. Sasuke's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. His head was the same level as her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I can't lose you again," he spoke into her stomach, his voice coming out muffled. He heard her heart speed up again. She gasped at his touch.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" he felt her hands on his head. Her heart slowed as his breathing sped up.

"I…I can't bare it. Every time I find you, you seem to slip through my fingers. All because of the stupid choices I've made in the past. I can't take any more chances. Not anymore," Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist. Sakura let out a small breath of air.

"Past lives," she whispered, tugging him up to a standing position. She looked him in the eyes, her emerald eyes nearly piercing through him, "I will stay put. I won't put myself in danger; I don't want to hurt you."

Sakura hugged him around the neck tightly. This caught Sasuke off guard and slowly he encircled her in his arms, "thank you," he whispered, then righted himself. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smirked softly. Sakura smiled brightly up at him as if to say 'you're welcome!'

"Dobe, are you coming or not?" Sasuke turned on Naruto, his face a stone hard mask once again. Naruto took a step back, staring bewilderedly at Sasuke.

"Y-yeah," he nodded wildly, and waited for Sasuke to walk in front of him. He followed persistently and silently. That wasn't like him at all.

"Dobe, if you have something to say, say it now," they were about halfway to the village. Naruto gasped and groaned.

"Would you stop reading my emotions?!" he growled from behind Sasuke. Sasuke smirked without Naruto noticing.

"You wanted to tell me something, right? Tell me," Sasuke demanded of him, glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Naruto glared at him, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His 'thinking' position as Sasuke liked to call it.

"Teme, you showed emotion," Naruto started off. Sasuke looked down in annoyance but he let the Dobe continue, "Teme, you never show emotion. I never thought that losing your SoulMate took so much of a toll on you."

Sasuke sighed, "yeah," he answered as his shoulders shook. He may not have looked it but every time he witnessed one of his SoulMate's reincarnations death, a little part in him died.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" they were almost to the village, and Naruto had stopped at the forest line. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke answered, there was really no changing his facial features, if he smiled Naruto would definitely think something was wrong and if he frowned Naruto would definitely thing something was wrong. So he chose to show no emotion and hopefully Naruto wouldn't read any further into it, "let's just get the food, yeah?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and headed off in the opposite direction of Sasuke. They split up the chores, Naruto getting bread, eggs, milk and butter. Sasuke got the sweets (Kiba liked his sweets), breakfast foods and other essentials. They had it done in fifteen minutes, meeting back at the forest's edge.

"Got everything?" Sasuke inquired softly, his eyes never wavering from Naruto. Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Got the milk for free. I was the one hundredth customer," he laughed. Sasuke nodded and thought for a minute.

"You didn't influence them…did you?" a condescending look was leveled off at the other. Naruto smiled mischievously and shook his head slowly. Sasuke's condescending look was transferred into a glare, "that's distrustful," he murmured shaking his head. Naruto had the power to influence the thoughts of others into his favor. But Sasuke couldn't very well walk back into the store and return everything. How horrible would that be if he walked in and said, 'oh hey, sorry, my friend used his freaky vampire powers on you, to make sure he didn't have to pay for the groceries, so I'm going to pay you now and hope to god you don't call the loony cops.' Yeah. No, "fine, let's go," Sasuke began to travel back into the forest.

"Oh Teme, just be glad you don't have to pay," Naruto's voice had a smile in it; it was enthusiastic, like his normal self. Sasuke shook his head, but didn't answer. Sooner rather than later they made it to the house and in the door, no interruption this time.

"We're home!" Naruto called loudly from the door. Sasuke's head shrunk downwards, unprepared for Naruto's big voice to come rushing passed him. He glared, his back turned to the Dobe as he meandered into the kitchen. He assumed they were further in the house, unable to hear even Naruto's loud voice. Sasuke turned into the kitchen beginning to pack refrigerated items in the fridge while Naruto packed away the items that belonged in the cupboard.

Sasuke heard footsteps down the hallway. They were moving fast s if someone was running. Naruto didn't seem to hear anything for he was still packing things away. Sasuke stopped his packing and turned to the hallway watching, waiting.

"Teme?" Naruto looked up at him, "what are you doing? The stuff needs packed away," Naruto's eyebrows turned down in confusion at why Sasuke had stopped.

"Don't you hear that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glued to the entrance of the hallway. The person was close enough now. Naruto stopped putting things away and watched the doorway with him.

"I hear it now," Naruto muttered, "who could it be?" Naruto blinked drawing his eyebrows turning downwards at the door.

"I don't know," Sasuke shook his head. The both of them were staring. The footsteps were drawing close now, the boys never moving. The person came crashing into the room, the first thing they say were the shoes.


End file.
